


Halfway Gone

by Unamoosedangel666



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, BAMF Bobbi Morse, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Sam Winchester, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Charlie Lives, Hacker bros, NOT ABANDONED BUT SLOW, UST like you won't believe, lance hunter: match maker extraordinaire, mamma may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unamoosedangel666/pseuds/Unamoosedangel666
Summary: Sometimes, Sam wishes the past would stay where it belongs.Bobbi wants to retire on the beach and drink raspberry vodka all day.Dean wants to be able to stop drinking vodka.Hunter really hates iced tea.Cas has no idea what's happening.—----------------------------------------------------—When bodies that appear to have their hearts torn out show up in a small town in Kansas, Bobbi and Hunter think that they finally found Lash. The Winchesters think they found a werewolf. None of them were expecting to find each other.





	1. In which Sam is not amused and Hunter complains about iced tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so if anyone is willing to beta just talk to me! Also, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Bobbi Morse wasn't a impatient woman. She was actually one of the most patient people she knew. She had to be, in her line of work; the best way to blow your cover in the field is to push for too much too fast. Lance Hunter, on the other hand, was the most impatient people Bobbi knew. She wondered why she loved the man as much as she did- they were like oil and water, Hunter the gasoline to The ever-burning fire in Bobbi's eyes. Even after what happened in Russia. Especially after what happened in Russia.

Coulson always said that she was more than SHIELD could ever be, that even before the fall she was the best there was. She wasn't just a SHIELD agent; she was the Mockingbird, your resident moral compass, badass and doctor.  
Which was why, after Russia, she refused to give up the business. She couldn't go back to the team, her home, her SHIELD; so she and Hunter became a vigilantes instead. 

She still had all of her contacts and informants, just as Hunter had his. This, along with a smartphone Daisy set up with Skyenet and dropped in Bobbi's pocket before buying her a shot and saying goodbye without a single word, was how she and Hunter investigated all the incidents Coulson and the team were too busy to pay any mind. Bobbi had no idea what they were doing now but she knew SHIELD had more on their plate than they ever did before the fall and with only eight- no, five- agents, they don't have either the funds or the time to investigate anything other than Hydra cells and new inhumans. So when bodies with their hearts torn out start turning up, Bobbi does too. 

Currently, she and Hunter parked their black SUV and slammed the doors to announce their presence to the local authorities swarming the latest in a string of four bodies. Hunter had an intimidating air about him for a thin guy, but Bobbi- she was outright terrifying. With her hair tied up in a tight bun, a pantsuit and a face that left no room for mercy it would be foolish to try and defy her. Plus, she did know twenty ways to kill a man with a spoon. Only the suicidal and the stupid would get in this woman's way.

A man in his fifties, who appeared to be the chief of police, jumped about a foot into the air and froze when he saw the pair approaching him with purposeful strides and raised eyebrows. He gulped and made no move to stop them from going under the yellow tape that separated the spectators and gossip mongers from investigators in the small town of Lebanon, Kansas. A middle-aged woman in yoga pants with "sweetheart" stamped across the butt and a shirt that she undoubtedly paid way too much for watched the scene with a calculating look. 

Soccer mom, Bobbi made a mental note, she'll have some information . 

With a familiar motion, she pulled out her badge and flashed it at the man. She couldn't count how many times she'd done that, back when the badge wasn't fake and her world hadn't already collapsed around her. 

"Agent Sabrina Moreau, FBI. I need to see the body." Her voice made no room for nonsense in the thick, humid summer air. The man scowled.

"And who's he?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "He is agent Arthur Kilpatrick," Hunter's American accent was flawless, "and he needs to see the body too." 

"Goddamn Feds," he muttered, "it's on the lawn next to the picnic table." he grimaced. 

"Thank you." Bobbi gave the guy a brilliant smile. Always get the locals to like you, she drilled herself. "Sorry for the first impression, by the way. We Feds always have to be the bad guys, or the locals won't take us seriously. We really do appreciate your help."

The man was startled. This woman, Sabrina, was beautiful when she wasn't smiling; when she was, she was breathtaking. "Glad to help, darlin'."

A laugh, melodic in its low and rough tone, escaped Bobbi's mouth. "Well, we do need your experience. I daresay I haven't been in the field for long." Bobbi glanced down to the man's hand. Checking me out,Wedding ring, no tan line on his finger in the middle of July, so he takes it a lot, Bobbi catalogued. Cheater, no respect for women in professional setting. Flirt, downplay your own role, let him underestimate you. "Lead the way, Mister...?" she cocked her head to the right, let the setting sun light her face in a way she knew made people weak in the knees. She smirked inwardly when her tactic worked. 

"Alexander Petroski." 

Score. "Oh from 'sex in the city'? I love that show. Petroski is actually my favorite. I know he was older, but age means experience, you know? I never thought I'd meet a real Alexander Petroski. I thought perfect men didn't exist." She shook her hair out, laughed a little laugh and watched her blatant flirting work it's charm. She was sure Hunter wouldn't appreciate it, but if the tactic works he'd just have to deal with it. Plus, it wasn't like she hadn't seen Hunter flirt for the sake of a case. 

Bobbi swayed his hips slightly as she walked toward the body, Petroski following her like a lost puppy. Bobbi and Hunter had already crouched next to the body. The woman they were examining had a gaping hole in her chest where her heart usedto be. She saw flashes of blue skin and dreadlocks in her mind's eye. She tried to stop the color from draining from her face and swallowed. "I know who did this." She and Hunter shared a look. There was only one person who could have done this. Lash. 

"Well that was fast," Petroski raised his eyebrows, "How do you know? you know how we can find him?"

Hunter gave him a resigned look. "You can't. We tracked this guy for months and never found him. Besides, even if you could, you couldn't subdue him."

"But those are human footprints in the mud. Surely-"

"Judging by the size of the feet and the depth of the prints, he's about ten feet tall and 350 pounds." Petroski looked skeptical and Hunter glared, "It's an escapee from an old SHIELD facility." 

There was a definite crunch as Bobbi pushed herself into a standing position and walked over to the baffled medical examiner. With a flash of white, Bobbi handed the brunette woman her card. "Send me all your notes and the photos as soon as you can, or we'll come get them."

Without a word, she and Hunter walked back to the black SUV and drove away. There was a tense air around the two.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to date night tomorrow." Bobbi slapped the Brit's arm but felt the air around them lighten. 

 

——---------------------------------------——

The first thing Sam noticed was how muggy it was. Sam was fine with it, really, but Dean's it's-hot-out-and-Cas-is-gone bitch face rivaled Sam's shut-up-Dean-your-boyfriend's-fine bitch face. In any case, both were expressions were legendary. The brothers had decided after the last near-apocalypse that both of them needed to take an actual, not theoretical, break from, well, breaking the world. Again. Then , three days into said break, reports of bodies being found with their hearts ripped out came up on the police scanner and they both knew it could only be a werewolf. The world really couldn't just leave the Winchesters be. 

Both Sam and Dean knew that a werewolf was a small time hunt and it might be looking for The two, Which is what led them to the most recent crime scene, bot knowing they couldn't be recognized. Dean had found a spell for a glamour when he was in a recent escapade to find a way to track Cas's recent whereabouts, and Sam had cast it before they left the bunker so they couldn't be traced back to it. However, not even a glamour, no matter how strong, could hide Deans it's-hot-out-and-Cas-is-gone bitch face.

The engine of Sam's designated 'We're-FBI-and-not-hunters' car cut out and Dean scowled as he got out. "Remind me," Dean grumbled, "why your air conditioner broke again?" 

Sam gave him a quelling look. "You. You broke it."

"Oh." It appeared as if Dean didn't remember this happening. He was probably drunk or looking for Cas, Sam thought as he adjusted his tie, or both. Dean had been driving himself mad looking for Cas, and when a Winchester is mad, he's more than likely inebriated. "I don't remember that." Dean confirmed Sam's suspicions. 

"I figured." Sam had been striding towards the yellow tape and he stopped dead, then turned and started speed walking back to the car. Dean was about to question this when Sam muttered, "it's the actual FBI. We'll have to do this the hard way." Indeed, there were two FBI agents behind the tape.

Dean, who hadn't even started walking away from the car, ducked back in. "We should follow them, see where they're going." His eyes were fixed on the other pair a distance away. Sam glanced out the window and snorted. 

"You just think the blonde is hot."

"I am insulted that you just insinuated- okay, you're not wrong. She is hot," Dean admitted, "but it would help to see if they find any leads."  
Sam had to admit he had a point.

"Fine. We'll follow them." Sam took his phone out and pretended to be texting to avoid suspicion. He was startled when he looked up from his phone. "They're already leaving?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Sammy, is it just me or does that look like Jess?" Sam looked at the tall blonde agent, but she had already turned around. 

"It's just you. Come on, get your ass in gear." The car started and they started to move.

——---------------------------------------——

Hunter was ranting about what an embarrassment iced tea, which the locals seemed to be very fond of, was to the sanctity of actual tea. This was extremely important to him, apparently, as he was a man from the UK.

"It's a stain on the fabric of civilization, Bob, I'm telling you." 

" I didn't know you knew anything about civilization. Have you been holding out on me?" Bobbi fiend surprise. "How could you?"

"That's rich coming from you. Americans really don't know anything about being civilized."

"Shut up, or I'll throw your tea in the harbor." Hunter gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would. Let freedom ring, ladies."

Hunter was about to respond when Bobbi made a sharp turn. "Shit, shit, shit-"

Hunter nearly slid off his seat and he sputtered, "What the hell, Bob?!?!"

Bobbi took a deep breath but panicked breath. "Okay, don't freak out," Bobbi made a sharp U-turn and gunned it, "but we're being followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so if anyone is willing to beta just talk to me! Also, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. In Which Dean is the Smart One and Bobbi is a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on. Bobbi is a ninja. Sam is impulsive. Hunter is not ok with any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I cannot continue to write this without a beta, so if anybody is willing talk to me. please.

Sam Winchester was by no means a small man. He had a personality that was significantly smaller than his physical body, but that was not a difficult task to achieve. For a man as tall as your average moose, he was very good at hiding; which is why he was thoroughly surprised when the standard issue black SUV in front of him suddenly swerved and managed to pull off a surprisingly graceful U-turn and flew down the highway. His first thought was that maybe they'd been tipped off and that he and Dean had missed something, but Sam knew he hadn’t. His second thought was that these guys were hunters, but Sam and Dean Winchester were notorious in the hunting community and most all hunters knew that Kansas was Winchester territory. His third thought was angels or demons but even angels avoided Kansas, mainly through fear of angry boyfriend Dean. His fourth and final thought was something along the lines of   _What the actual living fuck is this bullshit_ and _why am I still following them_. Apparently, Dean was not a fan of this plan either.

 

    “Dude, Just let them go!” Dean, who had yet to learn that seat belts exist for a very good reason, slid across the passenger seat and collided with the door. “What are you doing?!”

 

    “I’m going to be completely honest here Dean, I have no fucking idea.”

 

 

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

 

 

 

    “Bob, you need to stop. Goddamn it Bob, stop the fucking car!” Hunter looked a little green. Bobbi snorted.

   

“Remind me why we need to stop again?!”

   

“You won’t lose them by driving like a madman, and I think I’m going to throw up.”

   

“And why is that a reason to st- UGH, _Goddamn it_ Hunter.” Bobbi looked down at the mess Hunter had made all over the SUV  (and her) with what can only be described by projectile vomit.

   

“I warned you.” Hunter groaned.

 

“What did you eat before we left this morning?” Bobbi narrowed her eyes at Hunter. “Did you eat that sausage I told you not to eat?”

 

The brit looked down at his lap.

 

“This is why I told you _not to eat that damn sausage_.” she made a right turn onto a street made up of seedy motels.

 

Hunter balked. “Why are you leading them to the hotel? Are you nuts? Why would you do that?!”

 

“I’m not leading them to our hotel, I’m leading  them to _a_ hotel. We’re going to sneak a tracker into their car while they try and find us and they're going to lead us to their base camp when they give up," she explained. "Tell me if you see a space in a back lot with no other spaces near it.”

 

“Does that one work?” Hunter was a mercenary, Bobbi was the spy. It was better to trust her judgment on this. “It looks appropriately seedy.” Bobbi looked at where Hunter was pointing.

 

“What made you think puns are a good idea right now?” nevertheless, she tore into the parking lot of Sunflower Fields Inn and parked in the only available spot in the back lot. She spotted an abandoned ladder, probably left by maintenance, and gestured toward it. “Here, up the ladder. We need to find their car and tag it.”

 

    The brunette man climbed up the ladder after Bobbi and went to stand up, only to be shoved back down. “Do you _want_ them to see you?” She hissed. Hunter rolled his eyes and laid down on his stomach. Their pursuers pulled into the lot behind the SUV, boxing them in, and got out. Bobbi pulled what appeared to be a pen out of her suit jacket pocket and took the cap off. She looked at the Ballpoint in itself for a few seconds and put the cap back on.

 

"For the record, puns are always a good idea." Bobbi snorted softly.

 

“When they go inside, stick this in the backseat. I’ll be back." In a hair’s breath she jumped of the roof, landed on he feet like a god damn ninja, and disappeared.  

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

 

 

“You are _so_ lucky we didn’t take Baby.”

 

Sam turned right onto what Dean had named ‘lovers lane‘. “The Impala would’ve been fine.”

 

“ _Baby_ would be fine. _You_ would not be.”

 

“Shut up Dean.” Sam shot him a quelling look that silenced Dean for a couple moments. He pulled into Sunflower Fields Inn and parked behind the SUV they’d been chasing, so they were effectively trapped in their parking spot. “Go find out what room they're in, yeah? I’ll search the car.” His face left no room for discussion and Dean huffed.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see beginning notes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix so potential betas and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
